Extreme Mode strategies
Extreme Mode has a few main difficulties that are not present in other modes, these are: * The Iron Bars blocking the Secret Tunnel from the Basement side. * The expanded Creaking Floors in most areas. * Granny moving faster than the Player. Main tips: * If trying to neutralize her, locking her in the Sauna is a better option than the Crossbow and the Freeze Trap as it takes Granny around 15 seconds to faint which gives the Player extra time on top of the usual 15 seconds, which is atotal of 30 seconds (the same time it takes for her to recover with a Shotgun shot or Gasoline can explosion). A good strategy for the Sauna would be to lure her into the Shed, crawl through the Hidden Tunnel into the Basement and then make noise in the Sauna as it gives the Player enough time to hide. * Always leave the Starting Bedroom instantly and head to the Attic to get a head start. * When she is knocked out, only limit to doing one action at a time as she will be back in a very short time. Issues Most Players struggle with the Screwdriver Safe procedure and will knock her out before doing it. However there are a few risks in doing this: * Granny has a chance of respawning on the floor directly above and the duration she's out is very short and if the Player is doing it while she respawns there, it's a certain knockout. If the Player runs out of time, it is possible to hide in the Meat Room in case she respawns on that floor but the door must be closed or else she'll spot them. They should stay in there a few more seconds as leaving instantly is risky. * Due to the Secret Tunnel being blocked off, the Player can only escape by going back upstairs but this is made very risky due to the extra Creaking Floor on the top floor requiring them to go back down or hide in the Hidden Closet. * If you want to go to the Screwdriver Safe without Granny catching you in Extreme Mode, knock the Large Lamp next to the Door in Bedroom 1, then open the Screwdriver Safe when you hear the Large Lamp fall, then hide behind the stairs in the Secret Area Middle Floor or in the Meat Room until you hear her footsteps then leave the room. The only way that one can escape hiding from the Hidden Closet safely is if Granny wanders down to the Middle Floor enabling them to sneak back upstairs without her seeing and being able to avoid the Creaking Floors if they go through Bedroom 2 or if they hear her go outside in which they can do the same but should go to the Attic to be safe. However, these things don't happen very often so it would waste a lot of time and would not be for those wanting to make quick progress. *It is better to do the Secret Area Trick which is described below. Main Strategies *Timed Window Jump: Make noise in the Backyard, then wait for Granny to come. While she is unlocking the door, jump through the window so that she does not see you. Avoid any Creaking Floors as necessary. It will buy enough time to search any part of the house. This is the easiest trick to perform. *Basement Trick: When in the Basement, knock over the Wooden Stick behind the stairs towards the right (counterclockwise). Then, walk left (clockwise) towards the stairs as Granny goes downstairs in the same direction to investigate the noise. The result is you being able to leave the Basement without Granny realizing. This can also work when knocking the Wooden Stick towards the stairs and standing between the safe and the wall, however this is more risky as when Granny is walking behind the stairs, she could potentially see you and change direction and start chasing you. For maximum effect, close the door behind you. How this works is that it is closer on the right way than the left. *Secret Area Trick: After making a noise in the lowest floor of the Secret Area, most likely from the Screwdriver Safe, go up one flight of stairs and crouch behind the next flight. When Granny comes downstairs, she will go past you and all the way down. When Granny is out of sight, go back up the stairs. This trick is explained further in Secret Area Trick. *Bedroom Trick: Close Bedroom 2's door, and open Bedroom 1's door. Make noise in the Walk-In Closet. Then, Granny will go through Bedroom 1's door into there. As soon as Granny enters Bedroom 1, walk out of Bedroom 2, close both doors and go wherever you need to be. *Backyard/sewer trick: This is only a one-time trick. If you are in the backyard, grab an unimportant item and throw it through the trapdoor that connects to the sewer. Granny will go all the way to the sewer, so you have plenty of time to search the basement, kitchen, and main room. However, be careful with the TV room and study, since the creaking floors there are unavoidable. Creaking Floors Creaking Floors are another issue on this mode due to them being unavoidable. However there are a few exceptions that have to be noted: *It is actually possible to avoid the Bedroom 1 creaking floor on Extreme mode. It can only be done if the Player comes from the Walk-In Closet. All they have to do is stick to the right wall and hide under the bed, then get out of it. When getting out of under the bed, you´ll notice that you´ll appear right in front of the door, that’s it, you avoided the creak. You can then exit the room and go wherever you want. We don’t know if this is really a glitch or if it is intentional... Be aware that it sometimes won’t work because the creak will be placed before the bed, which means whatever you do, it’ll creak anyways... However this does not happens all the time, this is what makes this glitch/trick possible. *The Creaking Floor at the Dining Room window is not expanded and is like the other modes, making the Timed Window Jump possible. *The Creaking Floor in the Special Room does not exist at all. It is unknown if this is due to the lack of hiding places nearby or just a mistake in developing the new area. **It is more of the former because if it was the latter, DVloper would've fixed it on Version 1.6. Video k Category:Guides Category:Community Category:Important Pages